Deal With It
by Anime895
Summary: "Look, Axel," Riku looked down at his slushie boredly. "Even an innocent touch from Sora can drive me insane... I just... I need him. But, I don't want to scare him..."  RikuxSora AkuRoku, some VanVen AU
1. Chapter 1 Ice Cream

Chapter One

"Rikuuu! Hurry up!" A certain brunette friend of Riku's whined impatiently. This had become the normal routine for the two after school.

Riku rolled his eyes in response, setting his last book into his locker and closed it shut. "Done." Riku ruffled Sora's spiky hair before walking towards the door. "C'mon!"

Sora quickly walked after him until they were side by side, also part of the routine, and out the door. "You take too long at your locker! Be quicker!"

"At least I stop at mine. You never do- doesn't that hurt your back?"

Sora shrugged, shifting his yellow and silver crown backpack around over his shoulder boredly. "Meh. Sometimes it does. I don't mind though," Sora finished with a small grin.

Riku chuckled before glancing around for the last two in they're group. "Where do you think Axel and Roxas are?"

The brunette crossed his arms, looking away. "Probably making out somewhere."

"What?" Riku glanced back down at Sora. "You jealous?"

"What? No!" Sora immediately uncrossed his arms, focusing his dark blue eyes at Riku's sea- green ones. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Cuz you don't have a boyfriend."

"Maybe I don't want a-" Sora caught himself, then his cheeks lit up in a bright shade of pink. "R-Riku! Shut up! I like girls!"

Riku flicked his nose before commenting. "Really? Your face is red."

"I-Is not!"

"Is too."

"Just _shut up_!" Riku chuckled again, walking away from his friend. Perhaps Sora did like girls, Riku didn't know. He certainly didn't. He could tolerate Kairi and Namine but he had always known Sora. Ever since they were only five years old. Now in high school, eight-teen and seven-teen, it was like they were closer than ever. Unfortunately for Riku, so had Riku's feelings for the cheerful brunette. Sora had remained oblivious as always, also unfortunate for Riku.

"Oy, Riku? Over here!" A feminine voice called out. Riku looked around until he spotted short black hair and blue eyes across the parking lot. His friend Xion, of course.

"Sora, Xion's over there!" Riku called over the brunette, grabbing his hand and leading him over towards Xion. She stood by a small red car, which Riku recognized as Axel's car.

Sora yelled back, "I thought we were looking for Axel and-"

They both caught up with Xion, so she finished Sora's sentence. "Roxas. They're both in his car... uhm... And I need to get to my job."

Riku glanced in through the window, seeing exactly what Xion was mumbling about.

Both Axel and Roxas were in the backseat, Roxas being underneath Axel with his arms around his neck. Axel on top of him with his arms around the blondes waist. Neither one of them looked like they wanted to stop, but the rest of them wanted to leave the school grounds already.

Riku tried knocking on the window first. When that didn't work, he kick the door a few times. Axel switched his green gaze to the silver haired teen, rather annoyed. Roxas too.

Axel pressed the button on the side door for the window to roll down. "What?"

"We gotta go."

"So?"

"So stop making out with your boyfriend and get us outta school already!"

"Just wait for Vanitas. He drives doesn't he?"

Riku shuddered, remembering the last time he got in a car with Vanitas- Sora's older brother. "Not a chance."

"Ugh..." Axel looked down at Roxas, giving him one more wet kiss before sitting up. "Fine, fine. Who's sitting-"

Xion cut in this time. "No way are we sitting in the backseat where you just swapped spit." Riku nodded at this. Frankly, it was gross.

Axel grinned. "We've done worse back here."

"Oh, come on!" Xion scowled, but everyone knew she was perfectly fine with Axel and Roxas going out. The three of them were extremely close after all.

Axel leaned over the front seat, unlocked all the doors and sat back down. "Fine. Riku can drive, Roxy and Xion and I can stay back here. Sora can sit up front with Riku. Everyone happy?"

"Fine by me," Riku started to say as he walked around towards the drivers seat.

"R-Riku?" Sora squeaked out, being dragged along. "W-W-Why are you st-still holding my h-hand...?"

"Mm?" the older teen glanced down to see that he indeed was still gripping Sora's hand. "Oh, um... My bad. Sorry about that..." he murmured, letting go reluctantly.

Sora's face was still red. "Th-Thats okay..." He climbed into the passengers seat as Riku got into the drivers. Xion sat in the middle of the two boys in the back, much to they're annoyance.

Riku liked Xion. She was a good friend to him. She didn't act like Kairi or Namine or Selphie, just talking about shoes or makeup, whatever stupid thing they were into. Xion also knew that Riku cared about Sora- more than he should. She kept it a secret.

Yeah, she was a good friend all right.

"Here," Riku said as he pulled into the parking lot. "Where'd you say you worked at again?"

Xion smiled. "Who's up for ice cream?"

As soon as Xion spoke those last two words, Axel and Roxas were getting out of the car. Xion giggled, getting out after them more slowly. Sora and Riku followed, going after Xion as she walked towards Dairy Queen. She explained to them, "I got a job here maybe two, three days ago. I know how much those two idiots love ice cream so I thought we could all come here after school sometimes."

Sora grinned, "I like that idea! Ice cream is great!"

Riku rolled his eyes, smiling a bit at his friends enthusiasm. Even when as a seventeen year old Sora was still cheerful and hyper. Riku really liked that about his friend.

"I thought so! Now come on! I might be able to give it to you guys for free!" Xion laughed, walking into the store.

Axel and Roxas were already on line, waiting for Xion to get behind the counter. Once she was ready, the words flew outta Axel's mouth. "Two sea salt ice cream bars."

"Four- fifty, Axel."

The red head dug around in his pockets, laughing awkwardly. "Ahaha... I don't have my wallet with me..."

Roxas rolled his eyes, shoving Axel outta the way and taking four dollars and fifty cents. "Here."

Xion rolled her eyes, handing them two bars of ice cream and a recipet. "What about you, Sora?"

Sora was looking through the glass at all the different flavors. "Ooh, that one looks good... Hm... No, what about..."

Riku sighed, knowing Sora might just take a half hour to decide, and said, "Two slushies," as he slapped a ten down on the counter.

Xion blinked at the dollar. "Its only five."

"Keep the change."

"Fine by me."

The four of them ate on the stools in front of the large glass windows. After awhile a dark blue car pulled up outside, loud rock music blasting from the windows. Sora groaned. "Damnit... We gotta go Roxas."

Roxas frowned, glancing outside. "Vanitas is here already?"

His response as getting a loud honk from the noisy car.

"Shit," Roxas mumbled, breaking his Popsicle stick in half.

"Don't curse Roxy," Axel snickered, pulling his boyfriend close for a good bye kiss.

"Mmh," Roxas started to say, pulling away. "Shut up, Axel."

Sora and Roxas left after that, Xion had other customers to deal with. So that left Axel and Riku alone.

Riku was good friends with Axel, like he was with Xion. He trusted him, but maybe not with everything...

His voice interrupted Riku's thoughts. "So, you gonna ask Sora out or not?"

Riku's face flushed, even though his slushie was still cold. "What? No!"

"Aw, why not? We all know your gay-" Axel started to say.

Riku cut him off. "Its not that easy. I can't just come out and tell Sora 'I love you, go out with me'. It's... hard to explain."

"Then explain it to me." Axel smirked.

"Look, Axel," Riku looked down at his slushie boredly. "Even an innocent touch from Sora can drive me insane... I just... I _need_ him. But, I don't want to scare him..."

Axel listened then his voice was low. "See, I wouldn't know about that. Roxas and I..." he shrugged. "Something just clicked, and it happened. What, you don't think Sora has that for you?"

"...He wants a girlfriend."

Axel scowled. "And we both know a certain girl who's practically head over heels for him."

Both of them said her name at the same time-

"Kairi."


	2. Chapter 2 Invite

Chapter Two

While Riku and Axel and Xion were left at Dairy Queen, Sora and Roxas were trapped in a screaming loud death metal prison known as Vanitas's car.

Vanitas was Sora's older brother by two years. Roxas had an older brother too, Ventus. Even though they were two years apart as well, they looked exactly alike. Unlike Sora and Vanitas. Sora's hair was soft and spiky chocolate brown, his eyes were sky blue, while Vanitas had the same style but it was black and un-kept, instead of blue his eyes were a gold yellow.

Personality wise, both set of brothers was different. Ventus and Sora acted the same- cheerful and happy, they made friends easily. Roxas usually closed himself off, keeping to himself sometimes. He was worse, but that was before he met Axel. Vanitas loved to get into trouble, make things worse for everyone, but nobody could deny he wanted to protect his younger brother.

CD's littered the floor of Vanitas's car, mostly rock and metal music, that was always blasting from the windows. Sora had begun to get used to it, since he lived with it, but Roxas on the other hand... Well, Ventus thought it would be easier for Vanitas to drive Roxas home sometimes.

After about ten songs of screamo, Vanitas pulled into the driveway of Roxas's house. "Here you go, blondie," Vanitas snickered.

Roxas scowled at him and left the car without a word, slamming it behind him. Sora waved good bye to him silently, then asked his brother, "Are Cloud and Leon home yet?"

Vanitas nodded, backing outta the driveway and pulling out in the direction of they're house. "Yeah. I told them I'd pick you up. By the way, Cloud has a business thing overnight tomorrow, and Leon is going with him."

"Oh, so we're gonna be alone for the night?"

"Oh, no, you are. I'm going over Ven's house. You can just... I don't know. Have Riku over or something."

Sora smiled at this. "Riku can sleepover? Ooh, yay!"

Vanitas rolled his gold eyes, smirking a bit. "I'm surprised you two haven't kissed yet."

The brunette's face immediately flashed into a shade pink. "V-Vani, I like girls!"

"And boys," he snickered.

"N-No! I don't!"

"Aw come on, Sora. I like girls too, but I have a boyfriend. You can like girls and guys. So just shut up and make out with him already,"

"I-I like o-only g-g-girls! Riku is my best friend!" Sora's face only blushed into a deeper shade of red.

Vanitas glanced at his brother before focusing on pulling into the driveway. "Notice how you stammer on saying you like girls, but your fine when you say Riku's your best friend, and your face gets redder..."

"Sh-Shut up!" Sora abandoned his backpack and bolted out of the car into the door. Vanitas chuckled, picking up Sora's backpack and taking it inside.

Sora kicked his shoes off then walked into the pale green kitchen of his house. Cloud was there, probably cooking something later for dinner. When he heard Sora enter, Cloud fixed his blue eyes on Sora. "Hungry?"

The brunette paused, then shook his head with a smile. "Riku got me a slushie at Dairy Queen, so I'm okay for awhile."

Cloud nodded, then went back to cooking. He said over his shoulder. "Did your phone die again?"

"Um... Yes."

"Figures. Axel called here. He's having a party at his house tomorrow night and wants you there."

Sora smiled again. "A party? Sounds fun! Oh, but... Aren't you gonna be out that night?"

"Yes, Leon and I will be gone until noon. But I think you'll be okay for just a few hours, right?"

Sora shrugged, changing the subject. "I almost forgot, can Riku sleep over that night?"

Cloud glanced over his shoulder, studying Sora before turning back. "...I suppose so."

Sora grinned, doing a quick fist pump before running up the stairs to his room. "Thanks Cloud!"

Cloud called after him, "Hey! Ask Leon too- he might not want someone over!"

"I will!" Sora lied, going straight to his room. Sora loved his parents, even if he was adopted, but Leon was a stick in the mud half the time. If Leon was against Riku coming over, Cloud might give into his decision and Sora would be alone. That was one of things he hated. He had to deal with it enough when he was younger.

Vanitas and Sora were adopted- Sora was too young to remember his parents death, Vanitas probably did but he never wanted to talk about it. Both of them were sent to live an orphanage and Sora, being only three years old, was scared of being alone and became very attached to Vanitas. Vanitas thought they would be have to be on they're own for awhile, so he decided to take care of Sora whenever Sora was frightened or just needed someone. They lived at the orphanage for about a year, during that time both boys relied heavily on each other.

Then Cloud came into his life.

Sora could picture it easily- One of the nice ladies at the orphanage had come up to him and Vanitas, telling him a nice man and woman had decided to adopt them. She lead them to the front entrance and Sora saw them: Cloud was tall with very spiky hair, a distant look was held in his eyes but a gentle one too. The woman he learned was named Tifa. She had long black-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a friendly smile on her face. Sora had already taken a liking to them. Once they were inside Cloud's car, Sora learned something else that day.

The orphanage Sora and Vanitas had lived at didn't want any gay couples to adopt, and you had to be married to adopt a child. Tifa was a long time friend of Cloud, and she was only pretending to be his wife. Cloud was actually with another man named Leon, they both lived together. They both decided that having kids around the house was a good idea. So they adopted Sora and Vanitas.

At first, Vanitas a little mad, Sora didn't know how to react. Tifa reassured them both that living with Leon and Cloud was a good thing- both men were nice guys and would take care of them. Since Sora liked Tifa, he immediately believed her. When they got to Cloud's house and met Leon, Sora discovered that Tifa was right. Leon had brown hair and blue-gray eyes, a thin scar ran diagonally across his nose, Sora wasn't about to question how he got it. He showed Sora and Vanitas where their rooms were and since then Sora was happy living with them. Sure, he had to get used to things there but in no time things quickly fell into place. He met Riku when he was five in pre-school, and Roxas when he was six in kindergarten. He met Kairi and Namine when he entered elementary school, second grade. Xion he met in middle school with Axel. They were all such good friends to him.

In Sora's mind, he owed a lot to Cloud and Leon- Tifa too. For taking him and Vanitas in when they needed a home, sending them to school and meeting new friends. Taking care of them.

Sora plunked down on his bed, closing his eyes and thought of when he met his parents and friends. "Yeah... Things are perfect right now..."

II

**Ive got the prfct solution to yur prblm Riku**

**I dont wanna hear it Axel**

**Why not? It might just woooork Call me**

**Ugh**

This conversation had been going on for awhile now. Axel was hell-bent on getting Riku with Sora and thinking of a lot of stupid ideas that would probably risk his friendship with Sora. But still, Riku called his crazy redhead friend, curious to see what he was up to.

Axel answered immediately. "Party. My house. Tomorrow. Your coming."

Riku resisted the urge to sigh and laid down on his bed tiredly. "And why should I...?"

"Because! It'll be fun! Sora and Roxas are already coming, so why not you too?"

"...Sora?"

It was like Riku could _hear_ the smirk that plastered across Axel's face over the phone. "That got your attention, hm?"

"Seriously. Sora is going?"

"Uh-huh. Well, I think so. His phone is dead, as usual, so I called his house and Cloud said he would tell him. Knowing that hyperactive idiot he'll come."

Riku hesitated. "Whats your party have to do with getting me and Sora together?"

"Do you have any idea what can happen at a party? A whole lot my friend. So why not just come on over?"

Riku sighed, muttering. "Damnit. I hate you Axel."

"Its a yes then! Score!"

Riku immediately flipped his phone closed, hanging up on Axel.

**A/N: Okay, people, few things about this story:**

**I have no idea how adoption works. So I just made something up, since Google failed me.**

**I'm actually so-so with CloudxLeon or whatever, I just liked the idea of Sora having gay parents. It definitely makes things more interesting to the plotline.**

**As for the rating... It might change to M. I'm not sure with how I want future scenes to go. I'll probably discuss it with my beta DarkLightSeeker. GO TO HER PROFILE. SHES AWESOME!**

**REVIEW! :D They make me update faster**


	3. Chapter 3 Drunk

Chapter Three

Riku had set his phone down on his bed and decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't feel like skipping dinner either. After walking about two steps down, one of his brothers, Yazoo, interrupted him. "Father won't be here tonight, brother."

He glanced back at Yazoo. Riku was the youngest of his brothers- Kadaj was nineteen, Yazoo being twenty, and Loz being twenty one. All of them had to rely on each other to take care of everything, since they're father, Sephiroth, was never home. If he was, it was never good news for the boys.

"Like every other night," Riku scoffed, going back down the stairs.

Yazoo followed after him, continuing on. "But he will be soon."

Riku stopped on the last step, turning slightly to look at his older brother. "What?"

Yazoo stepped past him, going into the living room where Loz was. Riku shook his head, dismissing the warning, and walking into the kitchen. Kadaj was sitting at the table, picking at his dinner boredly. He glanced up at Riku through his long silver bangs that covered his right eye. "Did you hear, brother?"

Riku resisted the urge to sigh at Kadaj. For some reason Riku will never understand, they called each other 'Brother' and rarely used names. For Sephiroth, they said 'Father'. Why can't they just say Dad like regular people...? "What, that Dad is gonna be here?"

"Yes. He didn't say when. Just a matter of days until Father shows up."

Riku opened the fridge and looked around distractedly inside. "...Did he say why?"

"No."

Before Riku could respond, the black phone on the counter started to ring loudly. Kadaj stood up and walked over. Riku blankly ignored it, sitting down at the table with his dinner. Kadaj answered. "Jenova Residence. Who is this?" A smirk spread across Kadaj's face. "Oh, hello there Sora."

Riku immediately looked up. "Sora?"

Kadaj started to walk away, still holding the phone. "I haven't talked to you in awhile. How is Cloud...?"

"Kadaj!" Riku sprang up, racing after his brother. "Gimme the phone!"

Kadaj swatted at him with one hand. "Aw, he's leaving soon? Isn't he one of Father's employee's?"

"_DAMNIT, GIVE ME THE PHONE ASSHOLE_!"

"Oh by the way, Riku is here."

"_DAMN RIGHT I AM!_" By now Riku was on Kadaj's back, grabbing for the phone but only managed to pull on his hair.

"Oww, stop it, brother!" Kadaj hissed, pulling the phone away from his ear so Riku could grab it.

Riku growled lowly, taking the phone away and quickly composed himself. "Sora?"

His response was insane laughter on the end. "_Ahahaha_! Riku your such an idiot sometimes! You and Kadaj...! _Hahahaha!_"

The teen's face flushed with embarrassment for a moment, letting his friend finish his laughing fit before asking, "Why'd you call the house phone?"

"You didn't answer your cell, dummy."

"...Oh. I left it in my room. Sorry about that."

"That's alright. Anyway," Sora's voice got a little higher, as it always did when he was excited about something. "Your going to Axel's party, right? Wanna sleepover that night?"

"Sleepover? Sure, that sounds fun." Fun? That was an understatement. Everyone of they're sleepovers was amazing. Riku always enjoyed it to the fullest, Sora too.

Riku didn't realize Yazoo was right behind him, leaning over to speak into his other ear. "Sleepover? We can come, right?"

"Ah!" Riku flinched, glancing at his brother to scowl. "Shut up, Yazoo. Weren't you playing Black Ops with Loz?"

"Brother is-"

"_I'M NOT CRYING BECAUSE MY PERSON DIED!_" Everyone could hear Loz whine from the living room.

Including Sora. "Tell Loz I'm sorry that he died." For some reason, Loz liked Sora. Whenever Sora was over Loz would treat him more like a brother than the rest of Riku's family.

"Sure... Maybe later though..."

"Oh, Riku! Kadaj and everyone should come to Axel's party!" Unfortunately, they all heard that too.

"Party?" Riku's brothers said at the same time.

Riku cursed under his breath, "Ah fuck..."

Sora giggled, "I heard that Riku! What would your dad say if he heard you cursing like that?"

"Frankly, he wouldn't give a shit because he's too busy living in the city for his work," He said blankly.

"...True. Wait, does that mean Cloud will going to the city? Leon too?"

"...What?"

"Oh, yeah, Cloud has got some overnight business thing going on and Leon is going with him. Won't be back until noon at least. He said Tifa might drop by to check on us but that's fine."

Riku smiled faintly. "Tifa, huh?" Like Sora, Riku liked Tifa. She was very nice and she liked Riku too. Well, Tifa liked all of Sora's friends but that didn't change anything. He and Sora almost thought of her as a mother, since neither of them had one. "Yeah, that's fine. Anyway... I don't think Kadaj, Yazoo or Loz would like going to Axel's party..."

"Yes, we will," Yazoo answered. Kadaj nodded in agreement as Loz emerged from the living room and into the kitchen.

"No, you won't."

"Yes."

"No!"

Sora broke in, "Just call Axel, he wouldn't mind!"

Kadaj smirked, "Yes, brother, call Axel."

Riku growled again, holding his hand out for Kadaj's cellphone. "I hate you all."

Sora laughed again, "We like you too."

II

Sadly for Riku, his brothers ended up going to Axel's party the next day. Riku, Sora, and Kadaj sat squished in the back of the sleek black car while Yazoo and Loz sat in the front. The drive to Axel's house was short, and they got there quickly. Once they were all out of the car, Sora rang the doorbell incessantly. Riku finally asked, "What are you doing?"

Sora grinned, "I just keep ringing the doorbell until someone answers!"

Suddenly the door swung open and an arm latched around Sora. "Sora! Riku! _Sooo_ glad you could make it guys!"

Sora let out a yelp as Axel's arm clung to him but smiled anyway. "H-Hey Ax!"

Riku blinked a few times, then stared at the redhead. "...Your acting funny."

Axel snickered, a slightly pink blush pained over his cheeks. "Funny? As if! Ahaha... Now I sound like Xigbar- the old coot. He's an _ooold cooot_! You got it memorized?" He rambled on, some of words slurring.

Riku scowled a bit. "Your drunk."

"Heh, and you would know what drunk is like _hooooow_?" Before Riku could respond, Axel pinked Sora up and dragged him inside, "I'm stealing your boyfriend Riku!"

Sora started laughing, not even caring that he was being dragged away. "Axelll! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yeeet!" Axel laughed.

Riku growled for probably the hundredth time that week, running after Axel. "Damnit, Axel, get back here!"

Axel grinned back at him, Sora's laughter echoing throughout the house. "Prince has to save the Princess, come and get her! … Or him!"

"Haha, I'm not a girl idiot!"

"And I'm not a ginger!"

Riku didn't get very far before getting stopped by more people. "Its not worth it, Riku. Axel will bring Sora back once he realizes your not chasing him."

Riku stopped, the spiky red head vanishing around a corner. He looked over at who was speaking to him. "But still..."

Roxas smirked, crossing his arms. "What harm could Axel do to him?"

"...Yeah. Your right." Riku surveyed who else was here before sitting down.

Roxas was there of course, then there was Demyx. Axel was a senior and so was Demyx, so they were in the same grade. Riku knew a little about Demyx. He loved music, played guitar and was trying to start a band. So far there was just a guitarist and vocalist- himself. He was a nice guy, or at least Riku thought so.

Then there was Larxene. She was... well different. Her bright blonde hair was usually pulled back, but two strands stuck up. Kind of like a bug's antenna. Her green-blue eyes usually stared down at a person, daring whoever to challenge her. Larxene usually wore a smirk wherever she went, when she wasn't scowling at someone. Why Axel was friends with her was a mystery to Riku.

Lastly there was Zexion. Riku hadn't really talked to him much either. They never really got along. Zexion was quiet, usually reading some book, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Mostly because of his hair- it was dark blue, short but it completely covered the right side of his face. Riku knew he was teased and called 'emo' but Zexion didn't seem emo to him. Just... not really out there.

Larxene suddenly snickered, "Look who's here! Did you get Sora to go out with you yet?" Riku noticed the same pink blush on her face like Axel had.

"No," Riku replied flatly.

"Figures. You-"

Demyx interrupted her with a grin. "Hey Riku. If you want food or drinks it all in the kitchen. Just... don't be so surprised."

Kadaj stepped inside with Yazoo and Loz following. "Let me guess, there's alcohol?"

"Who are they, Riku?" Demyx asked.

"My... brothers..." Riku sighed. "Thats Kadaj. He's nineteen. Yazoo is twenty and Loz is twenty one. They are all... really odd. Don't talk to them or... something."

"Brother, your so mean!" Loz rubbed one of his eyes.

"Don't cry, brother," Yazoo muttered.

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

"Wooow," Larxene rolled her eyes. "Were both your parents dimwits?"

Kadaj suddenly snapped at her, "Don't talk about Mother that way!"

"Damn. Momma's boy has game." Larxene smirked.

Riku tried to explain. "Our mother, Jenova, passed away when all of were pretty young... Kadaj and them were really attached to her. Our dad, Sephiroth, lives in the city and he's never home so we all take care of ourselves."

Zexion glanced up from his drink at Riku. "Why?"

Riku shrugged. "Dunno. There are some people who just love being a parent and there others who aren't good at it then. Guess Sephiroth was like that- he couldn't be what Mom had for us so he just trying."

Loz broke in. "Brother, your gonna make me cry!" he sniffled.

Riku ignored him. "As for you, Larxene... Sephiroth is the head of Shin-Ra Enterprise. Do you really think he's a dimwit?"

Larxene nearly choked on her drink, she covered her mouth and coughed out, "W-what? !"

Demyx laughed at her. "Damn. You must be rich Riku."

"Who do you think gets money? Definitely not us, his own children. Yeah, he'll send us money to pay for us now and then but that's really it."

Before Loz could break out into tears again, Yazoo lead him into the kitchen. "Have something to drink, brother... You'll feel better..."

Larxene got over her shock and start snickering again. "That's almost as dumb as Sora's family."

"_What_?" Riku snapped.

"I mean, I have nothing against homosexuals or bisexuals. But isn't your whole family being gay except you just... awkward?"

Riku hissed at her, getting closer to her and glared. "Don't you ever talk about Sora like that. You've had a mom and dad for your entire life, he lost them when he was only three! Could you live through that? Or the fact that he was alone save for his brother for an entire year or so? You couldn't do any of that so _shut up_ before you talk about Sora!"

An awkward silence rose above the group. Larxene and Riku were scowling at each other until a small voice broke the tension.

"Riku..."

Riku tore his gaze away from the blonde to look down the hall where Axel had gone before. Sora stood there, alone, and was just staring at the blonde and silverette.

The teen walked over to Sora, frowning a bit. "Did you hear any of that?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... yeah. All of it. But..." He suddenly at Riku, giving him a hug. "Thanks for defending me, Riku."

Before Riku could reply Axel's voice sounded close by. "Why don't you two just make out? Have a drink and get started on it!"

Riku hissed at the redhead who was now behind Sora, "Why do you even have alcohol here Axel? !"

Axel laughed, walking past them toward Roxas and sat down next to him. "Why not!"

Roxas pushed him away, trying to get some space but Axel just closed it again. "Because nobody wants to get drunk."

Axel hooked his arms around Roxas's waist, keeping him in place to give him a wet kiss. "Mmm, you know you love it Roxy."

Roxas didn't protest at first until he decided he had enough and shoved Axel away with one push easily. "Perhaps, but the others don't."

Larxene waved her hand. "Hellooo? I love the drinks! That's three people!"

"This is why your so awesome, Larxy," Axel grinned.

"You know I am, Ax-hole."

Riku sighed, gently pushing Sora off him and dragged him off to the kitchen. He was hungry and thirsty, hopefully there was something other than alcohol for them to drink. He found Loz and Yazoo there, both of them looking for something to eat. "Is everything alcohol...?"

Yazoo nodded. "Yes. Loz refuses to drink that and I do too. I don't know what Kadaj is thinking..."

Riku shrugged glancing at all the red cups. "...I guess I'll try some..."

Sora frowned a little. "Riku, I don't know about this..."

Riku grabbed two cups, holding one out for Sora. "Then you can have some. That way if we get drunk, we'll at least be drunk together."

Sora giggled, taking the cup. "Riku, your logic is so weird."

With that, they both tipped they're drinks up and swallowed.

III

By the time Riku finished his second cup, the party had gotten more alive. Loud rock music that probably could compete Vanitas's car filled the house. Axel and Roxas were making out on the sofa, neither one of them deciding to stop. Zexion eventually passed out on the second sofa somehow. It seemed impossible with all the loud-ness. Loz was drawing on his face and playing with Zexion's long blue hair so when he woke up it would be a mess. Demyx broke out the Guitar Hero and was fighting for the loudest music it seemed. Larxene was cheering him on with Kadaj by her side. Surprisingly, since of them were so odd, they had bonded over the small course of time. Yazoo was looking for a different song to put on. Sora was watching Demyx play his game with Riku attached to his back. Literally. Riku was sitting down with Sora in his lap. Both arms were wrapped tightly around waist. Sora tried to ignore it, his first drink seemed to help with that, but now and then Riku would nip at his neck or ear, making Sora squirm around indignantly.

"D-Damnit, stop that, _Rikuuu_!"

Riku snickered, running one hand up his shirt and pressing against his chest. "I can't help it, Sora. Your just so cute."

Sora blushed, trying to push his hand away but failed for probably the hundredth time that night. "Mh, Riku! Quit it!"

Larxene glanced at them and whistled. "Get a room you two!"

"Mm..." Riku mused to himself. "That sounds like a good idea..." Riku quickly picked Sora up and stood up as well. "Axel! Sora and I are leaving!" He didn't get a response since he and Roxas were still on the sofa.

Sora's blush got brighter. "Wha- Riku! Put me down!"

Riku gave him a quick kiss on the head before grinning drunkenly. "_Nooo_ way." He ignored Sora and looked around for Yazoo. "Oy, brother!" he said, mimicking them. "I need someone to take me and Sora back!"

Yazoo abandoned the music and walked over to them. "Alright, brother."

Sora continued squirm as Riku and Yazoo walked out and were in the car. Riku kept him in his lap even in the front seat. Every now and then Yazoo would glance at them and ask Sora. "Brother's drunk... Are you going to be okay?"

Sora would try to smile and reply, "Y-Yeah! Riku won't hurt me or anything- _Riku_!"

Riku's hand was slowly trying to undo Sora's belt, almost did if Sora had slapped his hand away. "Ow... Don't be such a party drooper Sora."

"Isn't it party pooper?" Sora asked.

Riku snickered, playing with Sora's spiky hair. "Heh... You said pooper."

IIII

"...Riku..."

"Mm?"

"We're at my house."

"Mhmm."

"So can you stop nom'ing on my neck?"

"Mm... no."

Sora sighed, fighting back another blush as he managed to escape Riku's steel grip and climb out of the car. Riku pouted for a second but easily got over it, attacking Sora in another hug once he was out too.

"Soraaa~" Riku slurred, petting the spikes he called hair gently. "Mmm I wanna go insideee..."

Sora tried to take a steps forward, grumbling, "So do I, but your hanging off me!"

"Take me inside thennn..."

"You should at least try to walk!"

"Mm... Don't wanna."

"Lazy bastard," Sora cursed under his breath.

Riku stopped stroking his hair and flicked Sora on the nose. "Bad Sora. No swearing."

"Ow!" Sora rubbed his nose. "I'm not a dog."

"Mmmaybe to me you are~" Riku snickered, now dragging Sora inside as he stumbled along.

"Ack, hey! I can walk unlike you!" Sora cried out indignantly, the heels of his shoes now getting smudged with dirt as he kicked and squirmed.

"I don't want you toooo," Riku said, kicking the door open and dropping Sora on a couch.

Sora pouted and crossed his arms, standing back up. "I think we should call it a night... Almost two in the morning..." the brunette made his way towards his room, opening up a drawer for something to wear that. He had just started to take his shirt off when Riku suddenly appeared in the doorway, tightly wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest. "Ah! Riku!" Sora's face blushed brightly.

"Mm..." Riku easily guided Sora over to his bed, his fingers slipping in and out of his pants waistband. "Don't bother changing Sora... I can do that for you tomorrow morning~"

"Wait, wha- _Riku_!" Before Sora could form a sentence, Riku was moving in on him, forcing him down on the bed and held onto his wrists tightly above his shoulders. The brunette's eyes widened immensely as his blue ones stared up into Riku's. Something unreadable was held in his dull sea-green eyes. It started to scare Sora.

"W-Wait a second Riku!" Sora protested, trying to kick Riku off him. Riku crossed his legs over Sora's, successfully pinning them down. This still didn't stop Sora from jerking around.

Riku laid down on top of Sora, nipping and kissing his neck while murmuring, "Don't move around so much... I don't want you to get hurt tonight..."

Something clicked in the back of the brunette's mind, Sora's suddenly gasped at the realizion of what Riku was about to do to him. "No! _Riku, d-don't!_"

But of course, his cries went unheard.


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Morning

Chapter Four

Headaches suck. At least for Riku they did- and this one was massive. He groaned, rolling over in the blanket and squeezing his eyes shut. "what... the fuck happened..."

_Don't think too much. What happened last?_ Riku thought, trying to organize everything. "Axel's.. party... Alcohol... Aw, shit." He sighed, pushing off the bed and sitting up slowly,rubbing his forehead. "Hangovers _suck_..." he murmured tiredly.

Something felt odd. Really outta place. Riku looked down at the sheets on the bed. This was _Sora's bed_. He was _alone_. It was wet. His eyes widened, staring at everything. "Wait... what did I do...?" Riku looked down at himself too, blushed wildly and grabbed his clothes from off the floor and hurriedly put them back on. Sora would know what happened. He'd tell Riku.

I came to Sora's house for a sleepover. Riku racked his brain, trying to recollect the evening while he searched for the brunette. Axel had alcohol at his party and I guess after that we came to Sora's house. I must've been really drunk to not remember any of this... Riku sighed again, knocking on Vanitas's' door. "Vanitas...? Are you awake? Where's-"

"Get the fuck _outta my house_!" His voice screamed from the other side.

The teen flinched, jiggling the door handle around in an attempt to open it. "Vanitas, where's Sora? I-I just wanna know-"

He was cut off again. The door swung open and Vanitas was giving him the worst glare ever imaginable. "Get the fuck out of my house before I kick your ass out myself you bastard!"

Once again, Riku flinched, and tried again. "Vanitas, look, I can't remember what happened last night!"

"You drunk yourself stupid and raped my brother! Dammit, Sora couldn't sleep at all last night 'cause of what you did to him!" Vanitas snarled, his gold eyes baring into Riku with hatred.

His words hit like someone dropped a bomb on Riku. He was completely still, staring back at Vanitas. "I... N-no, I'd never-!"

Vanitas hissed, stepping aside just enough for Riku to see inside. "You don't believe me? _Look at him_! Does Sora even _look _okay to you? !"

Riku leaned forward to get a good look and when he did his eyes widened even more. Sora was sitting on Vanitas's bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders with his knees pulled up to his chest. He had his head resting ontop of his knees but when he looked up it made Riku's heart tear apart. Dark circles were fairly visible under his eyes. Sora's eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and staying up alnight. Tears soaked his cheeks, and his voice was hoarse when he called out tiredly. "V-Vani.. Please, st-stop yelling at him..."

Riku instantly tried to push past Vanitas, shouting back apologies. "Sora! I'm so sorry! I had no idea what I was doing- hell I didn't even mean it!" Tears were starting to form in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry I did this!"

Vanitas growled, grabbing his arm and yanking him back against the hallway wall. "Get the hell out before I lose it!"

"I didn't mean it-!"

"_I DON'T CARE! JUST GET OUT!_" Vanitas snarled, pushing Riku back again and slamming the door shut, the lock clicking afterward.

Riku stared at the door for a long time before sinking down against the wall, burying his face in his hands. Tears leaked out slowly between his fingers. "S-Sora... I... can't believe..."

_I'm so sorry._

II

"He's gone, Sora," Vanitas murmured, walking away from the door and sitting next to his brother. Gently putting an arm around him he added, "Do you want to try sleeping in my bed?"

Sora shook his head, the tears had stopped for the moment. "N-No. I don't think I can.. after that..."

Vanitas leaned forward, kissing the top of his head. A habit he picked up when they were kids. Whenever Sora was scared, Vanitas tried that to calm him down. "I understand. But Cloud and Leon will be home soon. Tifa might be coming soon too... They'll wanna know-"

"No!" Sora shook his head quickly.

"Sora, they should know!" Vanitas argued.

"I-I don't want them t-to know! R-Riku will.. He'll get in trouble..." Sora's voice was shaky again, stiffening up.

Vanitas rubbed his back gently, hugging him in an attempt to make him relax. "You shouldn't keep quiet about this stuff."

Sora shook his head again, his voice was more firm this time. "No. C-Call Tifa. Tell her that we don't need her to come over, and that we're fine."

Vanitas stared at his brother for a moment, then sighed as he got up and took his phone from the nightstand. "Alright Sora. At least try to get some sleep..." Vanitas stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He scrolled through his contacts and hit SEND when he found Tifa's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"**Hello? Vani?**"

"Hi, Tifa."

"**What a surprise**," she said happily. "**You never call me. I'm actually close to your house now. Can we talk-**"

"Actually, I was calling about that."

"**What? Has Leon changed his mind?**"

Okay, that worked. "Cloud persuaded him that it wasn't necessary. He wanted me to tell you. Sora and I are fine, so you don't have to worry or anything."

"**Hmm...**" Tifa mused, letting out a quick sigh. "**Alright. I'll give Cloud a call later-**"

"No, that's fine. He already knows so..."

"Are you lying to me, Vanitas?" Tifa's voice took on a different tone.

"Ah.. huh?"

"**Did Cloud or Leon actually say all that? Or are you just trying to get away with something...? I can easily ride over and check. I live only fifthteen minutes away.**"

Damn. She was good. "No... Honestly, I'm fine."

"**What about Sora?**"

"...What about him?"

"**Is he oka-**" Tifa's voice was interrupted by a series of beeps, then the light suddenly blacking out on his screen. Dead battery. Oh well.

Vanitas shrugged, closing his phone over and walking back in to Sora. He was laying down on the older teens bed, his eyes closing over. "I called her."

"She's not coming...?" Sora murmured tiredly.

Vanitas shook his head. "No." _I hope not_, he added silently. "But my phone died so..."

"Alright..." Sora ended up closing his eyes, sleep took him a few moments later.

Vanitas let out a sigh of relief now that his brother could actually sleep. He ended up walking downstairs to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Maybe something for Cloud and Leon when they got back. It was about 10:30. Sora would probably be awake by twelve. Depending on how he felt and how tired he was._ Let's see... Cloud will probably wanna know why Riku isn't here. I'll just tell him they __canceled the sleepover and that Riku-_

Ding dong.

Vanitas froze in his tracks. The door? Why would anyone be here at this time of day- Wait.

Tifa.

"Why the hell is she here? !" Vanitas cursed under his breath, walking over to the door and opening it. "Hi."

Just as he thought, Tifa was standing there smiling as thought nothing terrible happened. "Hey, Vanitas. Your suddenly hung up so I thought I'd stop by to see what happened-"

He cut her off. "Sora and I are fine. My phone died. He's sleeping now. Cloud and Leon should be home soon. So you can-"

There was a loud scream from upstairs. Tifa's eyes widened, stepping inside quickly. "Sora? Vani, whats going on?"

"N-Nothing!"

Tifa scowled at him, then made her way past him towards the stairs. "Vanitas Strife, if I don't get an explanation for whats going on here...!"

Vanitas quickly following after her. "Sora and Riku were at a party at Axel's house, and Riku got a little drunk! So he's home now! Everything is completely fine!" Damnit! Sora, I'm sorry, I tried..!

III

Even in Sora's dreams he was haunted by it.

Hands coming out of no where, ripping and touching at him, little snickers following after. _Sora~ This won't hurt at all~!_

His tears still didn't stop, screaming at everything to go away and to leave him away. Stop it! I-I hate this!

Sora woke up but he could still see it, he could feel it- being torn apart, pain gripping at him. And the other person didn't stop at all. _Shh... It'll feel good after awhile.. You'll see~_

_No! Please! Don't do this!_

_You'll like it, I promise!_

_STOP!_

"Sora!"

"Sora, whats going on? !" Arms were wrapping around him, holding him tightly.

Sora...~

"Vanitas, call Cloud! Leon! One of them!"

"But they-"

"NOW! They need to get home now!"

_Stop squirming around so much!_

_This feels awful! Stop it Riku!_

_You'll start to like it... I promise._

_I hate this!_

_Don't say that.. It feels good, doesn't it?_

"Cloud! Come home! … I-Its Vanitas, Sora's having a mental breakdown or something!"

"Give it to me! … Cloud? Cloud! I came here to check on the boys and I found Sora yelling and sobbing- come home!"

Another pair of arms wrapped around him, keeping him in place. "Sora, please, just hang on! Cloud and Leon will be home in just a few minutes!"

_I love you Sora...~ You don't even realize it..._

_I-If you did, you wouldn't be doing this!_

_You can't tell anyone, alright?_

_I-I will if you don't stop this!_

_I don't think so. Your mine, Sora..._

**A/N: Wow... Really emotional for poor Riku and Sora... Well, this is where the plot starts to go forward. Sorry if any of you don't like it. My betas taking awhile and I'm an impatient person.. so I typed the chapter out.**

**Uhm... review? :3 For everyone who reviews, they get to hug Sora!**

**Sora: *sniffle * ;( I need a hug...**

**Riku: *hug * Sora, I'm sorry!**

**Sora: … . **

**Vanitas: GET DA FUCK OFF MY BROTHER!**

**Riku: *emo corner * OTL Sora...**


	5. Chapter 5 Seeking Help

Chapter Five

Cloud was not a happy camper. After a long night and meeting in the city with Sephiroth, Leon and him just wanted to go home and sleep it off. Cloud wasn't expecting a call from his work phone on the drive home.

"Leon, who's calling?" He asked, his eyes trained on the road.

Leon glanced around for Clouds phone and found it on the floor of the car. He picked it up and read the contacts name. "Its Tifa."

Cloud looked over for a moment then shook his head. "Its probably nothing. Ignore it."

Leon flipped the phone open to press 'ignore' but got a lot of noise on the other end. It sounded like yelling and shouting. "What the...?"

"**Cloud! Come home!**"

This time Cloud pulled the car over and took the phone from him. "Hello? Tifa?"

"**Cloud! I-It's Vanitas!**"

"Vanitas? Why do you have Tifa's phone?" Cloud asked.

He never got an answer. Instead Vanitas was shouting, "**Sora's having a mental breakdown or something!**" There was a lot of fumbling coming through then Tifa started talking. "**Give it to me! Cloud?**"

"Tifa, whats going on?" Cloud asked again, starting to lose it. Leon was staring at him with a puzzled expression. Neither of them had an idea on what was going on.

"**Cloud!**" Tifa sounded relieved, then continued with her panicked tone. "**I came here to check on the boys and found Sora yelling and sobbing- come home!**"

Clouds eyes widened, giving Leon an alarmed look before answering. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Tell Leon whats going on." He pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Leon. Leon took the phone and talked to Tifa instead. Cloud started driving home again like before only this time he was going faster.

"Tifa, can you put Sora on?" Leon asked calmly, even though the slight shake in his voice gave away what he was really feeling.

"**I'll try**." After a few moments of silence, Leon heard Sora's shaky voice. "**I-I'm okay...**"

"No, your not, Sora. Both of us are worried."

"**I-I just h-h-had a... bad dream...**"

"I'm not mad at you," Leon said, trying to calm Sora down. "I just want to know what happened."

Sora paused, sniffling a few times before answering. "**I'll... tell you at.. home...**"

"That's fine," Leon murmured, nodding. "Try to hang on for a few more minutes. Cloud and I will be home soon."

"A-Alright... B-Bye..."

II

"Home so soon, brother?" Yazoo asked, raising an eyebrow at Riku's appearance. Riku's hair was slightly matted while his eyes were red and puffy.

Riku ignored them blankly, pushing past his brother and going straight to his room. He sat down on his bed and flipped open his phone. He paused for awhile over his contacts. Who would he call?

Axel? Well, he would like to blame Axel for the alcohol. But he didn't wanna place the blame on someone else for what he did to Sora. Besides, Axel might not be such a big help with this.

_'You finally got with Sora? Hell yes!_

_I raped him you dumbass!_

_But you still got with him! Way to go!'_

Yeah. Definitely not a big help.

What about his brothers? No. no way. There was no way in hell he would tell them what happened. As if they could help him.

_Brother how could you!_

_Your making me cry!_

_What would Mother say? !_

Dumb bastards.

What about Xion...? She knew Riku pretty well and was always there for him. She never pestered Riku to make a move on Sora, and Xion would probably try her best to help him.

"...Alright. I'll try her." Riku clicked on his contacts and skimmed down to X. Only her name was there so he hit SEND and listened.

"_**Please enjoy the music while your party is reached**_." Violins and pianos started playing a sweet melody until it suddenly broke off. "**Ahh... Hello...?**" Xion yawned into the phone.

"Sorry, did I call you at a bad time?"

"**Mmnn... nah. I had to wake up sooner or later.**" Xion sounded more awake now. "**So whats goin' on?**"

Riku hesitated, taking a deep breath before answering her. "I did a very bad thing, Xion..."

"**Did you kill someone?**"

"No, of course not."

"**Do drugs?**"

"No."

"**Go to Axel's party?**"

"N- Wait, yes, and how is going to a party a bad thing?"

"**Its Axel**."

"...True. But... well..."

"**Well what?**"

"I went to Axel's party, he had alcohol there... I got drunk and... I raped Sora."

Xion was silent for a long time. Riku was starting to have doubts whether Xion could help him or not. He needed someone there, if he didn't have Sora. "**Riku?**" Xion broke her silence.

"Y-Yeah?"

"**Come over. Nobodies home at the moment so we can talk about this**."

"N-Now?"

"**Yes now. This is serious!**" Xion snapped, then her tone softened. "**S-Sorry...**"

Riku sighed, closing his eyes. "...Thanks Xion..."

"**Don't thank me yet,**" she laughed softly. "**We still have to fix this.**"

"I know," Riku nodded. "but still, your pretty much the only one who could help me with this."

"**Really...? Well...**" Xion sighed. "**I'll try my best...**"

III

Cloud and Leon came home a little while after that. Sora was better then, but still not in the best condition. Tifa sat next to him the whole time, hugging him to make sure he stayed calm. Vanitas next to him as well, trying not to be so nosy.

Leon started by asking Sora. "What happened?"

Sora shook his head, staying silent. Vanitas muttered quietly, "Riku."

Cloud switched his gaze to Vanitas, asking him, "Riku? What about him?"

"Didn't he stay over last night?" Leon murmured.

Vanitas nodded. "He drunk himself stupid and-"

Sora spoke up, shaking his head quickly. "No! V-Vanitas, don't tell them!"

Vanitas groaned. "This again..." He ignored Sora and continued flatly. "Riku and Sora went to that party, Riku drunk himself stupid and raped Sora."

"_What? !_" came Clouds irritated response.

"I knew having him over was a bad idea..." Leon growled at the same as Cloud.

Tifa, instead, just hugged Sora even more. "Sora, are you okay? !"

Sora winced, burying his face in his hands. "I-I hate you.. Vanitas..."

"Ugh, _come on_, Sora! Your my little brother, I care about you! Seeing you hurt like this doesn't do anyone any good!" Vanitas growled.

"B-but..."

Cloud knelt down in front of Sora so he was at eye level with him. "Sora, this isn't the kind of thing to keep quiet about. It only makes things worse."

Sora sniffled quietly, shaking his head again. "I-I know that, Cloud... b-but..."

"What?"

"...Riku... I-I.. He... didn't mean to..."

Cloud shook his head, standing up. "Leon, Tifa, watch Sora. I need to do something."

Tifa looked up, clearly appalled at Cloud. "What? Your gonna focus on something else instead of your own son!"

"This is about him." Cloud didn't say anything else as he walked down into the kitchen, looking for his work phone. He picked it up and dialed a number. After a few rings, a deep voice answered.

"**Cloud?**"

"Sephiroth. I need to talk to you."

"**We talked yesterday, why didn't-**"

Cloud cut him off. "Its about Riku."

Sephiroth hesitated, then answered. "**Go on...**"

IIII

Riku ignored his brothers again on the way on and drove over to Xion's house. He had only been over her house times, but that was only because most of her family didn't like Riku. Why, he didn't know, but it made sense for Riku to go over when nobody was home. He didn't need anybody else to give him a hard time right now.

Riku pulled into the driveway of her house and found Xion sitting on her front porch. Her hair was messily tied back into a small, short ponytail. She wore a large black hoodie and gray pajama pants. A half-eaten sea-salt ice cream bar was clutched in her hands. Probably her breakfast. Riku climbed out of his car and Xion pulled a wrapped up ice cream bar outta her hoodie pocket and handed it to Riku.

"Ice cream makes everyone feel better," she slurped around her bar.

"Thanks..." Riku took it form her, shoving the wrapper into his pocket. He sat down next to her and started off, "So..."

"Explain," Xion said simply, giving her ice cream another lick.

Riku glanced down then started explaining to her what happened at Axel's party to the next morning. He finished with. "Vanitas slammed the door on me.. and I left shortly after that."

Xion frowned, thinking about what to say next. "...Okay... So this was your fault, yet it partly isn't."

"What are you talking about? Of course its all my fault!"

"But you didn't mean to, and you had no idea what you were doing. You were drunk."

"...Yeah, but... the stuff you do when your drunk is stuff you wanna do when your sober," Riku sighed.

"Yeah, I've heard that, but did you want to fuck Sora before?"

"..." Instead of answering her, Riku replied blankly. "I love how you decide to word it..."

"Answer me!"

"Well, no. I just wanted him to be my boyfriend..."

"'Cause you love him, right?"

"Yeah, you know that. But now I probably just scared him into not coming within fifty miles of me. And he has Vanitas for a bodyguard."

Xion shuddered. "Good point. Vanitas is scary." She shook her head, continuing on. "Have you tried calling him?"

"No... I literally walked to my room and went to call someone else to talk about this. You were the only one I thought could help me."

"Aw, I feel special," Xion laughed. "But seriously. Call him." Xion dug around in her pockets, looking for her phone and pulled it out. "He won't hang up if he see's me on the caller id."

Riku took her phone started at its shiny black surface. "...Alright." He flipped it open and dialed Sora's phone number.

Sora had retreated to his own bed and went to lie down until he heard his ring-tone playing.

"_Just gonna stand there~ Watch me burn~ But that's alright cuz I like the way it hurts~_"

Sora sighed, getting up to find it. Kairi was playing with his phone awhile ago and ordered Love The Way You Lie for his ring-tone. Sora never really changed it back since Kairi liked it, and he never got around to it. Sora located his phone glanced at the screen.

"Xion," he read out loud. "Huh... Weird." He opened his phone up. "Hello?"

"**Sora...?**" That didn't sound like Xion.

Sora's stomach dropped, clutching the phone tightly. "_R-Riku?_ _!_"

"**Sora, please, listen to me!**" Riku pleaded. "**I'm so incredibly sorry about what I did! I was drunk, you can't expect me to know what I was doing!**"

Sora shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "S-shut up! You still did it! Do you have a-any idea how much that hurt me?"

"**Yes, and I'm so sorry about it! Please Sora... You gotta believe me...**" Riku's voice was shaking and cracking. How could this be the same Riku Sora had always known?

Instead of responding to him, Sora snapped his phone shut, shaking his head. "Riku... How could you..."

Kairi would never hurt him like this. She was always a good friend to him. "Kairi..." he spoke out loud. He skimmed through his contacts and it SEND when he found her name. After a few rings she picked up.

"**Hey, Sora. Whats going on?**"

"Hi, Kairi... I was just... wondering..."

"**Mm? What?**"

"...Wanna be my girlfriend...?"

At this point, Riku was already tearing up. "Sora... H-He really does hate me..."

Xion frowned, giving Riku a big hug. "I'm so sorry... I thought you might be able to talk about this..."

Riku sighed, shaking his head. "Nah... Don't be sorry, Xion. You were trying to help and I'm glad for that."

"Still... But.. maybe..."

"what?"

Xion hesitated. "Maybe... He just needs some time alone... To think things through. Then he'll talk to you again."

Riku was about to respond when his phone started vibrating in his pant pocket. He dug his phone out and flipped it open to see that he had a text message from Kadaj. "Huh... That's weird..." He clicked OK for the message to open.

**Father is coming for you 2morrow**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter out during the days that we had no power thanks to Hurricane Irene. My laptop battery went on and off and it was annoying _ But I wanted to update during this boring as hell time. **

**Okay, so, review please! I left out alotta foreshadowing in this, mwahahaha.**


End file.
